1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to database query processing and more specifically to processing analytical database queries using horizontal alignment of data record groups and corresponding subgroups within correlated columns of multi-column range summaries.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditional analytical query processing is limited by the need to identify and maintain a multitude of indexes for data records. Analytical queries aggregate data record values based on a group of data record rows. Analytical queries are commonly used for running totals, moving averages, or top-N results within a group of data records. Identifying the correct indexes for analytical query processing has been a challenge in real-world applications and has been a burden on database administrators. In addition, maintaining a multitude of indexes increases the update overhead cost in transaction processing and in operational data stores. Further, all changes to indexes must be logged, which is another overhead cost.